Tremendous changes have been occurring in the Internet that influence our everyday lives. For example, online social networks have become the new meeting grounds. They have been called the new power lunch tables and new golf courses for business life in the U.S. Moreover, many people are using such online social networks to reconnect themselves to their friends, their neighborhood, their community, and to otherwise stay in touch.
The development of such online social networks touch countless aspects of our everyday lives, providing instant access to people of similar mindsets, and enabling us to form partnerships with more people in more ways than ever before.
One aspect of our everyday lives that may benefit from online social networking technology involves the aspect that social gatherings may often occur in a less than organized, impromptu fashion. For example, people may decide, online to get together at some restaurant, club, or the like, almost immediately. Some social gatherings, while known by some members of a social network may be unknown by others, until so informed that the social event is occurring.
People may manage communications about such social gatherings by sending messages to each other over mobile devices. However, because of limitations in mobile technology, the messages may not include a list of recipients of such messages. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.